


Remove Me From My Skin, Wash Me Of My Sin

by HailForTheQueen



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cameron Campbell Being an Asshole, David (Camp Camp) Needs a Hug, David Whump, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, i'm sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailForTheQueen/pseuds/HailForTheQueen
Summary: Based off of 'Perfect Little Camper' by HappilyUnconventional34It's been six years since the last time Campbell took his anger out on his favourite camper and he's been doing just fine. However, the situation's changed now that he's forced to stay at camp as part of his community service, and his only means of release is gone for the time being. It may not be such a good thing to fall back onto Plan B.





	Remove Me From My Skin, Wash Me Of My Sin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect Little Camper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441369) by [HappilyUnconventional34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyUnconventional34/pseuds/HappilyUnconventional34). 



> Hey guys I'm backk. Currently editing the first chapter of my new work, sorry I'm taking so long ┐(‘～`；)┌  
> Stay tuned because it should be out tomorrow!  
> But for now he's a oneshot based off of 'Perfect Little Camper' by HappilyUnconventional34 because I'm a sucker for asshole Cameron. I definitely recommend reading it first so you understand what I'm basing this off of!

Everything could have been okay.

Cameron had been visiting Muffin Tops since the day it had opened, making himself a well known patron to the place. At first, it was only a way of releasing his sexual frustrations every now and then, a place he could hide under the guise of the clubs dim lights and promise of secrecy. Though over the years he'd grown more dependant on the place, namely after Max had first arrived at the camp.

Campbell had quickly learned of the child's untimely intelligence that glimmered in his turquoise eyes. And after the first instance he'd caught Cameron hurting David, he'd never quite dropped his guard around the man, always sticking close to the redhead when the older man sporadically showed up.

-

He's choking David again. He has the smaller man pinned underneath him, Campbell's body entirely engulfing David as he presses down with all of his weight and strength. While the redhead is still somewhat fragile, he no longer needs to worry about accidentally snapping his neck like he did when he was younger. Instead, he squeezes the tender flesh of David's throat with every ounce of force he can muster, completely closing the counsellor's airway for ten seconds at a time. After each ten second interval he relents the pressure only enough for David to desperately pull in choked breaths, wheezing in his effort to breathe.

His head is spinning, his heartbeat once thudding along in excitement slows in its tempo. He can't see properly, his vision tunnelling within a minute of starting practice for the new, intense self-defence camp. Blunt nails tear as their ragged tips continue to claw at the dirt, hands copying his full-body tremors. He makes no move to push Campbell away or defend himself, only blinks away a steady stream of tears that drip from the sides of his cheeks. He's learnt long ago not to move his arms from his sides during these kinds of activities.

Sometimes he breaks the rules and tries to scream, but only small pained gurgles manage to spill past Campbell's grip on his throat. He finds it's always for the best: he hates the disappointed looks he's sent when real sounds of terror escape, it reminds him of the way his parents would look at him.

This time, however, he breaks no rules. He lays there and takes it and pulls in minimal ragged breaths in the small relapses where his airway isn't completely closed. He doesn't even flinch when he feels Campbell dig his nails into the pale, soft skin of his neck.

He does, however, feel a spark of value flicker in his chest when Campbell praises him. "You're doing great, Davey," He mutters under his breath, forcing his nails deeper into the skin usually covered by the redhead's ascot, a dangerous pleasure warming his stomach when he feels blood bead up and bleed under his fingernails.

David thinks this will be one of the times Campbell makes him pass out. It doesn't happen too often, only times like now, when he's worried the campers aren't being prepared for the true extent of evil out there, only the times he's most determined to protect them against attackers who may not stop until they're dead. It's something David admires about the man, his ongoing dedication to the children.

However, no amount of admiration and trust makes it any less terrifying when he feels the edges of his vision blackening after Campbell hasn't relented any pressure after 15 seconds. His lungs ache and more than anything he feels exhausted from the struggle of trying to breathe. He's ready to slip into unconsciousness, his body beginning to fall limp when he hears it.

The unmistakable cry of "What the _fuck_ are you doing?!?!" from no other than Max.

The hot pressure of Campbell's hands immediately leaves his throat as the man pushes himself off of the redhead and onto his haunches. He seems to consider something minutely before grabbing onto David's shoulders and pulling him up too.

"Max," David starts, his voice rough and sore and altogether unpleasant to hear. "What are you doing up so late? And why are you out here?"

Max's initially shocked expression turns incredulous. "Are you seriously making _me_ seem like the crazy fuck here? You were literally just being choked to death by Cam over here and you're questioning _my_ motives..?" His eyes are too wide and too shocked, his stare erratically switching from the founder to the counsellor and back again. It makes Cameron beyond nervous, dread growing tenfold from the initial spike of panic he'd felt when he'd first heard the camper's exclamation.

"Listen, kid," Campbell tries, stepping forward slightly and for once making Max take a minute step back. Campbell sighs at the reaction and runs a hand through his hair, the elevated feeling from David's blood drying under his nails dampened by their discovery.

Mastermind manipulator or not, there's nothing he could say that Max would believe apart from the truth, which is just not an option. The only option is to tell him what he tells David, who would back him up because it's what he truly believes is the truth.

"Sometimes we have to practice camp activities before trying them with you campers to make sure they run smoothly. After the city escapade, David wanted to mix self-defence camp with MMA camp to make sure all you kids were properly prepared for the worst. We were just testing out a demonstration." He says, lying through his teeth.

"Exactly!" David chirps, though the lilt in his voice is hoarse and makes it crack painfully. And yet the man doesn't so much as wince. "And if you had waited until we had finished, you would have seen me defend myself and escape as part of the demo." He finishes, frowning at the camper even as blood wells up from the crescent welts littered across the bruised expanse of his neck.

Max never believed the excuse, but he was observant enough to acknowledge that David himself did. He was analytical enough to realise this wasn't the first time Campbell had hurt David under some false pretence the redhead had taken at face value, his trust and innocence warped to wrap around Cameron's finger. But he wasn't naïve enough to think it would be the last time. Even if Campbell made a show of never again being alone with David and avoided Max for the rest of the summer, the camper was always on high alert. Campbell had soon decided a week later to go to Taiwan and set up some more business deals, leaving the camp, Max and David alone.

-

That had been six years ago, and Campbell hadn't laid his hands on David since. And in all that time, Muffin Tops had been enough in the short periods of time he'd needed to stay at the camp, no longer eager to visit while Max was there. It just resulted in nightly visits.

Only now he was being forced into staying here for the duration of the summer as part of his community service. And Muffin Tops had closed for remodelling. This all resulted in a worked up Campbell, angry and lustful and without an outlet.

But he had a plan, one only David would be trusting and naïve enough to fall for.

He invites David to the underground bunker outside of the camp, under the pretence of needing help and not wanting to be interrupted out in the open like last time.

* * *

Campbell waits just above the bunker, looking around for any signs of approaching life. He's not surprised when he sees David strolling up to him at 12 am on the dot.

"Nice to see you, Davey," He says, smiling in the di moonlight of the night.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine, Sir!" David says, saluting Campbell and following him as makes his way down the ladder and into the main part of the bunker.

"So, what do you need me for, Sir?" David asks, making a poor job of hiding the growing glee from his voice. It had been six years since Campbell had last asked him for any help, and he was more than eager to offer a helping hand, especially when it resulted in the man's approval.

Campbell ignores the counsellor for a moment, taking his time to ensure the door to the underground bunker is properly locked from the inside. When he turns around to face the smaller man, he's confronted with a radiant, beaming smile as he had always been. It makes the urge to hurt him coil in the pit of his stomach, his arousal steadily growing in both an emotional and physical sense.

"Well Davey," He says contemplatively, going as far as to rub at his beard. "I really need your help with something, though I'm not sure you'd be willing to help..." He trails off, fixing the redhead with a small frown of disapproval.

Instantly David rushes forward and reassures Campbell he is willing to do whatever it takes to help. The older man can't help but genuinely smile at the way he could never forget how to perfectly play the younger man, even after all this time.

"Okay then, if you insist," He says. "But you have to swear you'll go through with it entirely." He adds as an afterthought.

David doesn't miss a beat. "Of course!" He agrees without thinking twice.

"Okay, well it's for a more educational aspect of camp," He starts. "The parents have expressed that they feel it would be best to give the sexual education talk to the kids."

David's frown doesn't so much drop as it dampers with confusion. He thinks back to a conversation between Nikki, Max and Neil, all complaining about having had 'the talk' last September, and how ridiculous it was that their schools had waited until they were 15. "But they should have already had that talk at school..."

Campbell smiles at the way David plays straight into his hand. "Of course they have, Davey!" He says, expressing as much excitement to David's reply that he can muster, and clapping a hand gently on his back.

David's smile returns full force.

"But you can't quite think all of the campers are heterosexual, surely?" He asks, not moving his hand from around the redhead as he fixes him with a ludicrous look.

"N-no! Of course not! We have a very diverse range of campers who may have a variety of different sexualities!" He says flustered, looking to the older man for approval.

"Exactly, Davey. And that's what the parents have expressed to me, that they want us to teach the campers about different sexualities and how it works between the couples. This is a changing world, you know that don't you?" He asks.

David nods his head eagerly.

"So the campers need to know about different preferences in this excepting society. So you need to help me with the male homosexuality demonstration. Obviously we won't show the kids anything graphic, but I need to know how it works in order to properly explain it to them."

And with that he presses forward, capturing the back of David's head and pressing him upwards into the kiss.

At first David freezes in the sudden kiss, his core frozen in shock at the older man's actions. Though the numb flow of shock quickly gives way to panic. It's as though a switch had flipped, and suddenly he doesn't want to be part of this demonstration. He immediately breaks a rule and begins to push at Campbell's shoulders, thrashing his head to the side in an attempt to free himself.

When Campbell finally let's go, David scrambles to take a couple of steps back, cowering under the man's unimpressed stare.

"Davey," He says moving forwards to grip again at his slender shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mr Campbell, t-this is inappropriate, I-" He turns his head towards the ground. "I can't do this." He says in a meek whisper.

In hindsight, it's most likely because in the 14 years Campbell has known him, not once has David ever refused him or tried to fight back. It makes something snap in him, and he's brought back to the first time he hit him. Where he didn't care about the consequences in that moment and only needed the sweet release that came with violence. His carefully constructed explanation goes to waste as he clenches his fist and swings at David, putting all of his force behind the hit. It clips his temple and David has crumpled in a pile on the concrete floor before he can blink.

He straddles David's hips in his dazed weakness, using one hand to pin both of the redhead's above his head. The other comes up and wraps around his throat, squeezing his airway closed in an instance.

"This isn't about what you can or can't do, Davey," He breathes, his face not an inch from the counsellor's face currently reddening in his need for air. "This isn't even about what you can take. It's about what I'll _make_ you take." He says, squeezing down so tight green irises roll backwards.

He lets go before the smaller man can pass out, making quick work of pulling off his cargo shorts and underwear while David is too occupied gasping for a breath to fill his lungs. He doesn't even realise he's half naked until through his wheezing he feels the coldness of the room hit him where he should be covered. He looks down, panic swelling in his chest at the way Campbell marvels at his exposed genitals.

"Let me go!" David screams, his voice shrill and fearful as he begins struggling anew, pushing at Campbell's hands when they're about to close around his throat again.

The older man sits back, and the momentary retreat is enough to make David think the man's head had cleared and he'd been let go. He quickly flips himself onto his hands and knees, about to get up and run when he feels Campbell move behind him and smash his forehead onto the unforgiving concrete floor. He wails in pain, his arms pillowing his head when Campbell lifts it up to smash into the ground again.

He thinks he might pass out, feels his chest heaving like his heart might rip out of his chest and fire is consuming his head. His entire body is shaking, and he can't find the strength enough to stop Cameron from lifting his shirt off of his body as well as ripping his ascot from his neck.

A large heavy hand presses down onto the centre of his back, forcing him to arch closer to the ground. His body is only held up by his trembling thighs, and he thinks they may give out on him when he hears the unmistakable sound of a zipper being pulled down.

Cameron Campbell's zipper.

Keeping one hand pressing David down, Campbell pulls down the top of his own shorts and underwear to fully release his member. He watches the way David's squirms increase tenfold, yet prove powerless under the older man's grip as he tugs at his length. He's fully hard within a minute.

Panting and sweating, he wastes no time as he spits into his hand and rubs at his dick, providing enough lubrication that the penetration won't be excruciating for himself.

He presses up against David, one hand spreading his ass as the other one moves to clamp around his mouth.

He feels the warm streams of David's tears streaking down his face, feels the way his mouth moves beneath his palm in desperate pleads to stop. It only makes his arousal grow.

He chokes on a moan when he pushes inside of David and feels the muffled scream that rips out of his throat. His nails are clawing at the hand around his mouth, but Campbell is so far in his bliss he hardly acknowledges it. All he knows is the tight wet heat that has suddenly enveloped the first few inches of his cock. He looks down as he pulls out slightly before ramming himself back in, half of his length disappearing inside of David. He continues the rough, brutal thrusts until he bottoms out and has to still, draping his massive body onto of David's back as he takes a moment to breathe. Because he's never felt pleasure like this before, never felt anything like it. Even though his knees press into cold concrete and there are nails scraping at his skin, the warmth of the small body below him, and the tightness around his cock is a bliss he never wants to return from.

"Shit, Davey..." He mutters under his breath, lips pressed beside the redhead's ear. "Who knew you had such a perfectly tight little ass..?" He moans as he pulls out slightly before sliding all the way back in.

David feels like he's having a heart attack under the man. He's never felt anything as nightmarishly petrifying as this, his heart stuttering around his ribcage. He feels the way Campbell begins a rhythm of quick shallow thrusts, and he digs his nails into the hand still slapped across his mouth. More than trying to pry it off, he tries to anchor himself because the pain is too much, the betrayal of Campbell's act shredding his mind. Every ounce of innocence and trust and happiness is extinguished under the cold shock of his reality and it's all he can do to not completely shut down.

He weakly tries shifting his body, trying to wriggle from underneath the larger man but it only seems to encourage him.

"I knew you'd start to want it." He huffs out in between thrusts in response to David's protests and David falls completely slack, his eyes impossibly wide at the feeling of Campbell's cock entirely too thick and too wide and _too much_ sliding in and out of his defenceless body.

Cameron shifts his position slightly, moving both hands to grip David's hip and increase the intensity of his thrusts. And as soon as the hand is gone from his mouth, David screams brokenly before disintegrating into terrified sobs. It's like a dam had broken and suddenly he doesn't even feel like it's him screeching, can only feel a release of pressure and pain from his throat even as the pain inflicted by the man he'd once trusted continues.

Campbell stills inside of David and grabs his left forearm pulling it behind his back until the redhead is screaming for him to let go.

"Shut up," He warms in a low dangerous voice. When David continues to scream, Campbell steadily applies more force until David's shoulder pops out of its socket, and still doesn't stop until the redhead feels something in his shoulder _tear_.

"Now if you stop screaming, I won't do the same to your other shoulder." He says, throwing David's arm forward and continuing his thrusts.

Davis scream cuts off into a whimper as he pulls his arm in the small space between his chest and the ground, his right arms holding it protectively.

He's quiet after that. Quiet and still, his body moving like a ragdoll, pushed forwards and back by Campbell's powerful fucking. His breath is heavy and laboured, sweat rolling down the smooth expanse of his back. He can feel the way Cameron fully pushes in and out of him, nausea rolling in his stomach, and yet his mind feels strangely disconnected from the scene. It feels like he's stowed away in a prison, forced to feel the pain and yet not quite there. He remains motionless even as Campbell flips him onto his back.

Campbell grips underneath David's knees and pushes them down onto his chest, pressing himself as deep inside of the smaller man as he can physically go.

He revels in the way David can't suppress a pained squeal at the deeper intrusion. Thrusting hard and fast, he marvels at the sight below him. "Take it, bitch," He growls, pressing the redhead's legs down further into his chest.

David makes quiet noises of anguish, eyebrows scrunching at the new pain from feeling Campbell so deep inside of him. And yet his eyes remain glassy as they stare up at the grey ceiling.

Cameron's thrusts grow erratic and forceful as he nears climax, grunts and groans flowing freely from his mouth. Just as he's about to cum, he shuffles forward and completely bottoms out. When he releases inside of the wet heat, David turns his head to the side and vomits.

Nausea claws up his throat leaving him gagging. His entire body shakes violently as his stomach painfully contracts, emptying its contents of partially digested food and bile onto the concrete beside his head. His stomach turns and he's heaving again, the force of it making his body lurch, only anchored by the way Campbell is still inside of him and holding him down. His nails claw at the skin across his abdomen even as he finishes and his head stays lolled to the side.

For a while, neither of them move. Campbell stays pressed inside of David, staring down at his trembling form, the vomit, the tears and the blood. David's eyelids flutter shut and he barely even twitches as he begins whining high in his throat, yet subconsciously making sure the sounds of distress are quiet and subdued if only not to anger Campbell.

His already pale skin seems tinted grey, only a shade away from death. He would certainly look dead if it weren't for the stuttering breaths and quietly whines.

With that thought comes a heavy feeling of wrongdoing. David has never been so quiet and frightened and destroyed. Where a pent Cameron would have felt satisfaction at such a sight, this newly mellowed one feels sickened knowing it was him who had done this. Knowing he had just raped someone too weak to even put up a fight. And for the first time, he acknowledges the niggling thought that's always been at the back of his mind: that taking his frustration out on David is wrong. That this time he's gone too far and the guilt he feels is a fire that takes no time to consume his entirety.

He slowly pulls out of the smaller body and backs away until he's on the other side of the room, carefully watching the stunted rise and fall of the redhead's chest. There is no redemption for his actions, no way to undo what he has done. Only silent prayers that speak to God and pray for His mercy to be bestowed upon David. In that moment, watching David's small, injured body fight to breathe, Campbell feels himself unravel completely under the weight of his guilt. He has never believed in Jesus or His teachings, only really believed in himself; but right now he clings to holiness and hangs the shreds of his sanity from it. He prays someday he will feel far-removed from his sins and his skin, because right now he feels like he's being smothered by them. But the guilt is a stain that runs deep from his surface and straight to his core, invisible bruises that will mark his soul for eternity.

Maybe he stays like that for only a moment, lost in his thoughts. Maybe it was 10 minutes, but he eventually gets up and moves to kneels by David's side.

"You okay, Davey?" He whispers, hands hovering above the man, afraid to touch.

He's not met with much of a response, only David's eyes snapping open in fear, unseeing pupils darting around. His breathing picks up a little, but not by much, as though he simply didn't have the energy in him to panic further anymore.

"I'm sorry, Davey," Campbell says as he moves his hands under David's back to sit him up, taking care to avoid too much contact with his injured arm. The smaller man makes no move to fight him off, too lost in his own mind to register that the person touching and talking to him was the same person who had irreversibly damaged him.

"I know that I've taken this too far, a-and I know-" He cuts himself off. David doesn't understand what he's saying in his trauma, and Campbell can't bear to spill such disgusting excuses to himself. He knows he won't get away with this: he won't let himself.

So he sits David up who slumps into his gentle hold, and gingerly dresses him, forgoing his shoes and socks--he's only going to have to take them off again when he bathes him once they're back at the campsite.

Once they're both decently covered, he lifts David into his arms and slowly makes his way to the small cabin he had built for himself. It had been that or share a cabin with David and Gwen all summer.

When he arrives at his cabin, he considers leaving David on the bed while he runs the bath, but is wary of leaving him by himself. Instead, he props him against a cupboard in the bathroom, keeping an eye on him as he pours in a small amount of soap and Dettol into the water.

He turns off the water once the bathtub is about half filled. He stills for a moment and sighs, grounding himself in the residual drips of water from the tap, and the light steam swirling in the air. It takes another moment for him to gather himself before he can turn around and face the counsellor, his face scrunching up at the prospect of the impending task.

With the least amount of intimidation he can manage, he slowly moves to kneel in front of David. "Okay, Davey," He starts, trying to catch the redhead's unaware gaze. "I-I'm... I'm going to take your clothes off now so we can get you in the bath, okay?" He proposes. He neither expects a reply or gets one.

He begins the process, slowly and gently removing David's shirt, shorts and underwear in the same careful manner he'd put them on, a stark contrast to the aroused violence he'd shown when he'd initially ripped off the redhead's clothes.

The older man wasn't expecting the process to be easy, and some small part of him hoped the younger man would stay unresponsive throughout the ordeal. Which is why he's startled as David begins to sob when he removes his shirt.

Absent tearful eyes briefly flicker over Campbell, and even in his dissociated state, his body understands that being stripped will only end in pain. He clutches his now naked left arm protectively to his chest, whimpering quietly to himself through his tears. There's not much energy to his crying, all reserves having drained long ago with a dull static filling his mind. When he cries, there's a tender rawness to it, the pain still an open wound. It's this particularly exhausted crying that cements Campbell's wrongdoings to himself and makes him fully aware of what he's done all over again, hurt David so bad he can't even bring himself to say stop, can't bring himself to say anything.

Campbell doesn't stop however and continues gently removing clothing until David sits on the floor in front of him, trembling wildly and sobbing softly. He lifts the injured body and sets him down in the water, taking care not to jostle any injuries.

The two of them stay in the coveted silence of that bathroom for 20 minutes. Bathing in the dead of night, knowing nothing but pain and regret, and the gentle warmth of the water.

In the time Cameron has thoroughly washed and towelled him dry, David falls unconscious in the man arms, and it's no secret that some part of Campbell is glad for it. Relieved to be free of David's tears and whimpers, though the guilt is no less as he dresses the younger man in a pair of standard pyjamas issued by the camp.

He's not quite sure what to do after that. The rapidly growing repentant part of him wants to tuck David into his bed and sit beside him for the rest of the night, vigilantly watching over him like the father figure he should have been all those years ago. Though he has enough sense to realise what kind of reaction the counsellor may have upon waking up next to him in the morning. Instead, he stands from the edge of the bed and collects David back into his arms and quietly brings him to his own room in the counsellor's cabin. The body is small and warm in his hands, and his heart strangely yearns for the paternal love he could have harboured all those years ago if he'd only learned to deal with his anger in some practical way.

There will be hell tomorrow morning, but it's a long overdue price he has to pay.

The thoughts send icy tendrils of pain shooting through his body. The guilt is like a reservoir of gasoline inside of him, slowly killing everything in its toxicity before setting the remains ablaze. It takes over him completely as he walks back to his own cabin to sit in the dark until morning. There is nothing left in him to be saved or vindicated, only a torment that sticks to him like a shadow. He will never share his pains because they are nothing compared to the suffering David has endured and the ache that will always linger and lightly hold like a ghost. Campbell's guilt owns him and breaks him down further every day.


End file.
